


Tactile Comfort and Fever Dreams

by MandoKain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fives is a good big brother, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, mild PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoKain/pseuds/MandoKain
Summary: Dogma didn't realise that what he needed was comfort. Fives just wants to look after his little brother.





	Tactile Comfort and Fever Dreams

“Hey, hey, shhhh, shh, it’s okay.” The hand stroking his hair calmed Dogma enough that his panting breath slowed, and he stared at the ceiling. The arm passed over his eyes as it continued its arcs back and forth over his head, gently brushing the buzzed-short fuzz. He focused on that, trying to match his inhales and exhales to the pattern of it. When his breathing had returned to normal, Dogma turned, slowly, to one side.

“Fives?”

“Yeah.” He offered a small smile. “I’m here, vod.”

“You weren’t-” He cut off, coughing. “You weren’t here when I fell asleep.”

“We’re doing shifts,” Fives explained. He had lifted his hand when Dogma coughed, but was back to petting Dogma’s head. The repetitive, tactile comfort was some help, though it couldn’t do much to stop the rest of Dogma from feeling like osik.

“Didn’t realise the medic had called you over.”

Fives shook his head. “I asked to take a shift.”

“Why?”

“You’re my vod.” When Dogma looked somewhat unconvinced, Fives added, “and I couldn’t sleep. Is it helping?” He nodded to Dogma’s head.

“Feels good,” Dogma admitted. “Soft.”

“When did you last get it cut?”

“Week ago?” Dogma shrugged with the shoulder not pressed into the mattress.

“Ah. ‘S why it’s still fuzzy, then.”

“Yeah.” He liked when it was freshly cut. He’d run his hands over it, rubbing back and forth across his own head while he read. He loved the sensation of it bristling across his palm. It was different having someone else do it, but it didn’t feel bad. It was nice.

Fives seemed to sense his thoughts. “I do the same thing with my stubble when I shave. It just feels nice on your fingers, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Dogma murmured again. He didn’t grow in facial hair; having his face anything but smooth felt weird to him, but he also got annoyed if his hair got long enough to go over the top of his ears, so he kept it about the length of Fives’ goatee usually. Enough to be there, not enough to be annoying.

Dogma closed his eyes again, and regretted it a moment later. He was exhausted, but the dreams of his fever-laden brain weren’t fading very fast. He tried to focus on his brother’s presence again. “Not worried you’ll be infected?” His tone wasn’t joking, but Fives laughed softly.

“Nah, I think I’ll be all right. Otherwise it’ll be your turn to hang out with me while I’m ill, since you’ll be immune.” Dogma made a face.

“Oh, brilliant. ARC babysitting duty.” Fives laughed again at that.

“Normally one of us is babysitting you lot, it’s only fair.” Dogma hummed an acquiescence.

“I guess.” They were both quiet for a bit. Dogma kept almost falling asleep and then waking himself up. He didn’t want to have nightmares again.

“Go back to sleep if you can,” Fives said eventually.

“But bad dreams happen,” he whispered. His voice was that of a cadet, and Dogma hated it.

“If they do, I’ll be right here,” Fives promised. He moved his hand from petting Dogma’s head, and found his hand to squeeze it. “I’ll be here, Dogma, if you need me.”

“Okay.” He sounded hesitant. “Promise?”

“Promise. I’ll be right here.” Fives brushed his thumb against the back of Dogma’s hand. The younger clone nodded slightly against the pillow, and let his eyes close again. Fives didn’t let go of his hand, and kept brushing his thumb against Dogma’s skin just like how he’d been brushing a hand over his brother’s head, and eventually, Dogma’s breathing evened out as he fell asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Dogma as autistic and Fives as ADHD, they both have sensory issues and appreciate tactile stims. Also posted on tumblr at https://fromryloth-tocorellia.tumblr.com/post/182970024691/tactile-comfort-and-fever-dreams-hey-hey-shhhh


End file.
